The Perfect Match
by Big Mama D
Summary: [continuation of Against All Odds]Robin and Star's relationship is...slipping (i'll just say that) and Raven tries to find a guy that would suit her after she leaves the team.
1. What has happened to Robin?

Chapter 1: What's wrong with Robin?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven sat on her bed meditating like she did everyday, when Robin knocked on the door.  
  
"Raven? Dinner's ready." Robin's familiar voice sounded though it sounded somewhat different tonight.   
  
"I wonder what he's thinking." Raven thought.  
  
She had just managed to get the couple (Starfire and Robin) back together by re-writing the Titan rules and although Raven disliked Starfire's innocence, did the two a favor.  
  
"What would Starfire have done in my situation? No, I'd never be in that situation." Raven's mood suddenly changed, "Nobody likes me. No, plenty of people like me...as a friend. But will i ever have what Star and Robin have? No. I can't, im not Star. It would be nice to find a guy for me though." Raven had stopped meditating.  
  
"Raven? Come on! Dinner's ready, you don't want to miss it do you? And Beast Boy has a movie we can watch afterwards! He says it's awesome. Raven?" Came Starfire's voice this time.  
  
"I'm coming, i'm coming." Raven pretended to sound annoyed as she walked down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
"There you are, we were waiting for you." Robin sounded as Starfire had snuggled next to him.  
  
Robin looked intently into Raven's eyes. Raven glared. Yep, she knew what was up.   
  
"Stupid bastard. As soon as i get him and his lovey-poo together he has to change his mind. I better be prepared." Raven thought trying not to notice his gaze while she finished her food.  
  
"Movie time!" Beast Boy sounded like he'd been high on sugar.  
  
"What is it this time? Another scary movie?" Cyborg asked, not realizing what he had said until he had already said it. Everyone's face became serious. They remembered the last time they watched a scary movie.  
  
"Uhh...actually, it's a loooove story!" Beast Boy said, everyone not believing he would rent a love story, "...with lots of blood and gore! it's supposed to be awesome!"  
  
Figures. Beast Boy loved blood, gore, and scare-your-ass-off movies.  
  
"Uhh..that's alright, i need to do some more meditating." Raven said as she excused herself back to her room.  
  
She decided to take a quick shower. How could Robin do that? Whatever. She just tried to shrug off everything.  
  
"Hell-o Raven!" Robin was sitting on the bed. Raven quickly wrapped the towel around her.  
  
"Give me one reason why i shouldn't blast you off to Pluto right now." Raven tried to control her anger that was rising steadily.  
  
"Maybe because i can show you a good time, hmm?" Robin raised his eyebrow.  
  
Raven beat the shit out of him, bruised eye, the works and threw him out of the room, locking the door.  
  
Starfire walked down the hall, trying to find out what was taking Robin so long. He said he needed to use the bathroom. She couldnt imagine what was taking so long. Then she noticed Robin, nearly dead and her eyes widened. Only one person could have been responsible for this...Raven.  
  
Starfire bust through Raven's locked door in a hissy-fit.  
  
"What did you do to him??????" She screamed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Raven tried to think of a logical explanation without crushing Star.  
  
"Robin's bruised and nearly dead!" She screamed some more.  
  
"Oh, that wasn't my punching bag? It was in the corner where my bag normally was. But why was Robin in my room? Oh, that's right, he needed some more toilet paper." Raven pretended, "Im sorry Robin, here's some t.p. and some bandages." she said to Robin with a smile.  
  
Star seemed to be satisfied with the excuse and concluded it was a mistake, no one was to blame.  
  
"Thank god that's over. He sooooo owes me for that one." Raven sighed.  
  
She decided she needed to let it out and go have some fun tonight at the new club downtown. Maybe she could meet someone? Heh, it was worth a shot, and if not someone to get to really know and love, then at least for a quickie. Sex without love, just like that movie Star had made Raven watch with her, Down with Love. Eh, she kinda liked the plot, but it should have ended in disaster.  
  
She just needed to get away from the Titans, especially Robin and Star. 


	2. Raven's Fun Night

Author's Note:

Alright people, i know it's not what you want and i know ive probably started to piss a lot of you off the way im "hurting" some characters. But seriously, i dont give a shit. i dont. im writing this for me, not you. and i really dont care if you flame me or love the story. if i cared, i would have already erased the story. Have a good day now! :)

* * *

Chapter 2:Raven awoke with a huge hangover and heard the shower stop. She looked around to find herself in a hotel room.  
  
"Where am i?" Raven asked rubbing her head.  
  
"Nice night sweetcheeks, i had a lot of fun" came a voice as Raven looked into the bathroom to see a naked guy's ass and was shocked.  
  
The man saw her look and responded,"I don't know what's the matter with you, you saw a whole lot more than that last night"he grinned and continued,"and so did i."  
  
Wow. She hadn't had sex-with-a-man-and-not-remember-it for a looong time. She was still sitting in bed and looked down to discover her birthday suit.  
  
"Your clothes are on a pile on the floor, where they were last night" the man said, reading her mind.  
  
"I can't believe i had sex with a married man, poor gal. How do you know he's married? the hotel room, not his house, a hotel room. Oh, ok." Raven had thought.  
  
"Well, it was fun while it lasted, hope i'll find you again" came the voice from the man, fully dressed now and planning to head out the door when he stopped. He threw a couple hundred's down on the bed where Raven was still sitting, stunned, "here's for a new outfit, you got a great body, you just need to show more of it."  
  
and with that, he left. Raven quickly snapped out of it, took the money for the hell of it, got dressed, and ran out the door to the Titan Tower hoping nobody had noticed she'd left. It was 7 o'clock in the morning so she had a good chance everyone was still asleep.  
  
She opened the door and as she was sneaking back to her bed, a gloved hand caught her shoulder.  
  
"And where have we been?" came the voice as Raven turned around to see who it was. 


	3. Raven Blows Her Top

Chapter 3:  
  
Raven grabbed the hand and twisted it saying, "Don't you dare touch me. You should know better."  
  
Sounds of pain came from the once again wounded Robin.  
  
"Where...were you?" Robin could barely get out, wincing.  
  
"oh, that, i just, uh, took a walk." Raven said.  
  
"All night?" Robin sounded suprised, not believing it.  
  
"How do you know i was gone all-you dam bitch! you went in my room again! That's fucking it! That's the fucking last straw!" The rest of the team came out to see what the all the comotion was.  
  
"Raven, what's up?" came Cyborg's voice.  
  
"Dude, what'd you do to Robin?" Beast Boy looked at Robin's injuries.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire ran over to Robin, caressing him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Im..fine." Robin winced.  
  
"That's it, im getting my bags and getting off this fucked up team." Raven rolled her eyes in disgust at Robin and Star.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg helped Raven pack and she was really grateful to them.  
  
"I'm sorry for what i said earlier, the team's not fucked up, you guys are great." Raven smiled.  
  
"So that means you're staying?" asked Beast Boy jumping up and down.  
  
"No, it means, im not going to be so hard on you two." Raven said.  
  
"oh." came the disapointed Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven had never been a source of entertainment, or the liveliest of the crew, but they couldn't imagine how they would live without her.  
  
"Hey, take care then." Cyborg gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her blush and he gave her some money for a place to stay for a while.  
  
Raven passed by the pathetic couple sitting on the couch not even caring to look at them or say goodbye. She got to the door, opened it, and right before closing it, whispered, "I'm going to miss you guys. i really am." As a tear rolled down her face. Raven wiped it away and pulled her hood up over her head. 


	4. Breaking up Its for the best, right?

Chapter 4:  
  
Robin jumped as he heard the door close.  
  
"She left?" thought Robin, "Without saying goodbye?"  
  
Robin gave Star a kiss on her forehead and left to his room.  
  
"Stupid, Robin! She got you together with Starfire, the girl you said you'd love forever and now you're hitting on her? What's wrong with you? No, I'm just a teenager, I don't know about love. What would I know? But cheating on Starfire? I deserve what Raven did to me. I...I need to tell Starfire. But how?" Robin dwelled.  
  
"Hey Robin, can i talk to you?" Starfire knocked on his door.  
  
"Sure, come in." Robin was sitting by his desk and as she walked in, and he immediately took a book from the bookshelf, pretending to read, "Is there something you wanted?"  
  
"Umm...listen Robin, i know we love each other and everything. But...i dont know how to say this...well, i think maybe we should, uh, take a timeout from all this lovey-dovey stuff." Starfire tried to tell Robin, noticing his recent Raven distractions. She had seen Robin staring at Raven with the same eyes he used to look at her but she decided not to say anything. "Well, anyways, i'm going to go help with dinner tonight, seeing as Raven isn't here."  
  
"No! That's alright, just relax, I'll make dinner." Robin stopped her before she left, not knowing what she'd make. It wasn't that Starfire was bad at cooking, she just wasn't used to cooking Earth foods.  
  
Robin went into the kitchen where he decided he didn't want any help from Cyborg and Beast Boy. They didn't mind much and sat down to play video games. Starfire sat down next to the two on the couch, trying her best not to look too depressed. She watched the two play and commented on their superior skills.  
  
"Raven..." Robin could only think of her, but she had clearly showed Robin she didn't like him, even as friends anymore, "I just want the best for her...Maybe she will find someone who's right for her." 


	5. Meet Brian

A/N: Yeah, ino it's not what you hoped for, and i was running out of inspiration. Its been too long since i updated this story anyways. Feel free to give me suggestions as to what should happen next in the story, but whatever. Happy reading!

) Rachel-Diane aka downwlovechica

* * *

With tears streaming down her eyes, Raven ran. She ran with all her heart and soul. Longing for the one thing she could never have. Someone to love. Not Robin. He was just having an infatuation and besides, she didnt like him anyway. Suddenly, she stopped in front of a door. It said "Zaolong's House of Fortune".  
  
"I must be crazy," she sighed as she opened the door and went inside. A bell rang on the door which made Raven jump a bit.  
  
"You should have expected that," an old man said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Raven.  
  
"You are the one with the powers, no?" he said.  
  
"Mind powers, yes" she felt embarrased.  
  
"Well, make yourself at home and look around the store." he said as Raven had already started to look around. She didn't believe in luck and fortune but found the place interesting.  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry." Raven said after she accidently bumped into someone, spilling some papers. She helped gather them up, looking at them for a second. Psychology preventing less chaos in the world. She found the subject increasingly interesting but kept apologizing until she looked up. She saw a handsome blonde wearing a loose green plaid shirt and baggy pants. He smiled sweetly and his green eyes shined bright like a green apple which were severly brought about by his shirt. There was something irresistable about him. Maybe it was his beautiful eyes. He scratched the back of his head and looked from side to side.  
  
'Please look away from me,' he thought silently. It made him uncomfortable when people looked into his eyes.  
  
Raven finally snapped out of her hypnotization to give a nice big smile.  
  
"I'm Raven," She stuck out her hand, "sorry about that, it's just, your eyes...nevermind."  
  
"I'm Brian and it's alright, i get that a lot." he said. After a bit of an aqward silence Brian suggested going out to get a cup of coffee at a coffee shop downtown called Starbucks.  
  
"It's great, trust me," Brian said. Even though she had just met him, she couldnt help but trust him. She went over to his car and hopped in. Next thing she knew they were at the Starbucks place and Raven couldnt believe how many choices there were for coffee. She decided on a chocolate brownie frappacino.  
  
"Sounds delicious, make that two, i'll pay" he said. They both sat down at a lovely table and talked about their interests. She couldn't believe how much they had in common and how perfect they were for each other. Raven let her eyes wander over to the wall where the clock was for a second and passed over it until she realized what time it is.  
  
"10 o'clock???" Raven nearly pulled out her hair.  
  
"Wow, already that late?" Brian said with a grin but Raven pretended to ignore it.  
  
'Pervert' she thought but she still couldnt help not liking him.  
  
"I have to go," she said though still curious as to where she would stay for the night.  
  
"I can drive you to your house." Brian offered but she decided to tell him she ran away from her parents, not the teen titans, and asked him if he knew a place she could stay. He took it the wrong way but offered her to stay with him and his brother.  
  
"Don't worry, if my brother catches me with you at night, he'll strangle me. He's a couple years older than me but doesn't have a girlfriend. He broke up with his ex about 6 months ago and i guess he was real heartbroken enough to take it out on me. But i guess you wouldnt want me hanging around you late at night, since you just met me and all," Brian chattered. Raven gave a nod and the next minute they were heading toward Brian's house.


End file.
